One conventional method for re-establishing the shielding of an electric cable on a connector is to attach a shield re-establishing comb to the body of the connector and to solder, by hand, a first end of a shielding re-establishing wire to a tooth of the comb and a second end of the shielding re-establishing wire to the shielding of the cable. This method has the disadvantage of being complicated to perform because on the one hand it requires the external gold-plating layer of the connector to have been removed, and this presents a risk of damaging the insulating block of the connector and of leading to wiring anomalies, and on the other hand, manual soldering is a tricky operation and requires expert inspection. Moreover, this method does not allow the wiring to be repaired or modified and creates electromagnetic coupling between the wire re-establishing the shielding and the electrical wire of the cable carrying the signal. Finally, for a strand comprising a great many cables, this method needs to be repeated for each individual cable of the strand, representing a very long wiring time for each strand.
Another known method for re-establishing shielding is described notably in document FR 2 929 049. In this method, the ends of the cables are stripped. The individual shielding sheath of each cable of a strand is removed from an end portion of the cable and each exposed shielding filament of the cable is folded back away from the connector. The connection between the shield of a cable and the shield of the strand is performed using the exposed and folded back filaments of shield which need to be distributed uniformly around the circumference of the strand and held in place by successive windings of a filler tape. However, exposing the shield of each individual cable and connecting the shield of a cable and the shield of the strand are complex manual operations which are lengthy and tricky to perform and greatly degrade and weaken the stripped portion and cannot be industrialized.